Computing systems write data to non-volatile memories for storage. Over time, new memory technologies have become available that enable faster reading and/or writing of data, increased data stability, increased data density, etc. Solid state drives (SSDs) utilize non-volatile memories to store data. NAND flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory that may be included in an SSD to store data.
Some of the figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.